The Internet is a global data communications system that serves billions of users worldwide. The Internet provides users access to a vast array of online information resources and services, including those provided by the World Wide Web, intranet-based enterprises, and the like. Thanks to the ubiquity of the various types of personal computing devices that exist today (such as personal computers, laptop/notebook computers, smart phones and tablet computers) and the ubiquity of the Internet, an ever-growing number of users in an increasing number of geographic regions routinely use an ever-growing number of web applications in their everyday lives. For examples, users rely on web applications for emailing, texting, video conferencing, listening to music, watching movies, searching for online information, storing and accessing online information, and online shopping and banking. Web applications are commonly hosted on data centers.